


Not Pun-derful

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Bad Days, Bad Puns, Character Death, Disbelief Papyrus, Gen, Papyrus Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You've had a bad day and all you want to do is relax.  However, a certain skeleton knows about your inner hatred for puns...And then things go really wrong





	Not Pun-derful

You stared down at the pile of dust beside you, your body trembling slightly. Oh….  
Oh right…  
Sans only had a single HP…. the most innocent of taps would have killed him.  
It had been a complete accident. Really. You hadn’t meant to hit him that hard with the pillow.  
You had just wanted him to shut up. To stop with his unrelenting jokes.  
Puns were cheap jokes in your opinion. You much preferred Sans’ practical jokes or a “professional” comedian’s gags. Puns made you grit your teeth and clench your fists.  
You could withstand one or two, maximum. After that, you could feel your anger curling under your skin. Boiling heat and tension curling deep inside, withering like an animal processed…  
Today you were already in a foul mood. The wind and snow was blowing and cold, the snowflakes smacking hard against the window. Toriel was in a weird mood and had snapped at you during your lessons, and then, during lunch, you had accidently started a fight in the bar.  
Thus the foul mood.  
Getting to the skeleton's house, all you had wanted to do was sit and watch TV, unwind. But then Sans had sat down, right beside you.  
Fine, it was his house, he was more than entitled to sit where ever he wanted to.  
But then he started commented on the movie that you were watching. It was like sitting next to a critic. You sighed and tried your best to ignore him. If you did, perhaps he would sit away?   
How wrong you were. Sans HATED being ignored.  
Knowing your weakness for puns, Sans had begun spewing them. You didn’t know that he could make that many, so fast. It had to be a new record.  
Finally snapping, you grabbed the couch pillow and hit him with it. “Don’t you know how to shut up?” You asked.  
He didn’t respond. Instead his sockets widened, and he gave a little gasp. Then he dusted, leaving his hoodie on the couch.  
That… that couldn’t have just happened…. right?  
“Human….” a deep, dangerous voice said behind you.  
You turned around. Papyrus stood there, his magical orange eye whisping and activated, and a bone in his hands. He stared at you, his eyes only moving to his brother’s hoodie before moving back to you.  
You gulped. You had a feeling that you were in for a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, leave me a kudos and a comment and check out the rest of my works


End file.
